


Brass, please!

by ToughPaperRound



Category: Check Please! (Webcomic)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Band Fic, Canon-Typical Behavior, Ensemble Cast, Fluff and Humor, Friendship, M/M, Musicians, Romance-light, Social Media, United Kingdom
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-05-01
Updated: 2019-05-27
Packaged: 2020-02-10 21:30:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 4,570
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18668740
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ToughPaperRound/pseuds/ToughPaperRound
Summary: AU where our favourite team play gigs together as a successful Brass Band. They love to get folks dancing at parties throughout the British Isles.When Chowder moves on, the band must take on a new Cornet player





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Shitty and Jack each offer up a draft advert for a new cornet-player.
> 
> In this AU, a few things are different, but the characters are still those Check please! gems that Ngozi invented. Some plot points may also be familiar. Differences include - they all live in Britain (cos it's where I know), and they're older when we meet them. This band is their job post-graduation. The band has been successful for several years: Jack & Shitty were amongst the founders.
> 
> Language warning for, well... Shitty! He's just built that way.
> 
> Feedback is very much appreciated :-)

****

 

 **Lardo** : Guys

 **Shitty** : Glorious leader! What's up?

 **Chowder** : Hiya!

 **Nursey** : 😪😫😥😎

 **Chowder** : Aww you need to stop doing that Nurse, hugs xx

 **Lardo** : Guys

 **Lardo** : We need to find a replacement corneterist for Chowder ASAP if we are going to want time to train them up

 **Lardo** : Party season is on our tails guys!

 **Lardo** : Help me write an advert to put out, eh?

 **Chowder** : Awww sorry guys! It was an offer I couldn't refuse, you know this yeah?

 **Ransom** : Dude! The Sharks??? When they call, you gotta go! We get it. We ❤️ you

 **Holster** : think of us when u are up on the main stage at Glasto, eh? 🌈👊❤️

 **Nursey** : it's chill, Chow

 **Nursey** : we'll survive without you on the honey that is our beautiful memories

 **Dex** : missing you already Chow. Our horn section won't be the same… big shoes to fill

 **Lardo** : Yup that. Advert?

 

 **Jack** : advert attached.

Trumpet / cornet player urgently required for travelling brass band, based South Yorkshire.

Audiences are private parties, some festivals, workshops.

Blues, jazz background preferred.

The successful applicant will be energetic, creative, preferably with full clean driving license.

Experience in ensemble playing of varied repertoire (without sheet music) essential. We require excellent performance standards, but aim to support development of all band members towards their fullest potential.

Contact Ms Duan (Band Manager) on 07960 333 xxx7 to arrange audition.

 

 **Nursey** : heavens above

 **Ransom** : holy spit valves

 **Dex** : *snores*

 **Holster** : Jack! that ad is such a monotone.

 **Holster** : Could we **_be_ ** more boring?

 **Jack** : information is all there… what's wrong with it?

 **Nursey** : ever heard of indefinite articles? Never mind Pazazz!

 **Shitty** : My wonderment of a man, my wizard of the perky percussion... you got zero game, huh?

 **Shitty** : don't matter when you're as blessed as you are though. Worry not.

 

 **Shitty** : here's my humble offering...

Are you motherfuckin' down to motherfuckin' clown?

We seek, and we shall find, a team-player - a funky dude with 'swawesome bounce and beaut skills… Oompa Oompah... we play with no parachute… and we got your back!

No marching (unless it's Pride!! 🌈), but we rack up those miles.

Plenty jumping, but we get paid in Cake 🍰

Our audience will dance and sing even if they fight it at first.

Hit us up, let's exchange digits @LardoBro

 

 **Lardo** : ...

 **Chowder** : Aww I think they're both great!!!

 **Chowder** : Glad I don't have to choose!!

 **Nursey** : I mean, Shitty's advert is fun and everything, but you don't actually say what kind of band we are?

 **Dex** : Or that we are a band

 **Holster** : or that we need a cornet player

 

 **Lardo** : Hmm, you know, I think between the two of you we may have something.

 **Lardo** : Leave it with me, yeah?

 

 

If you want to share or engage on Tumblr,  I'm [@GaribaldiFigRoll](https://garibaldifigroll.tumblr.com/) for hockey, here's a [bannered post for this fic](https://garibaldifigroll.tumblr.com/post/184572933720/the-gang-have-formed-a-brass-band-getting-paid-to).


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> We meet Eric Bittle. In this AU, Eric has graduated and is looking for a fresh start.
> 
> Please don't do any Maths about characters' relative ages in 2019, or such things. If you think I got something wrong then yes, I probably did (or I'm handwaving cos my way is more convenient or more interesting)

***

 

Eric 'Bitty' Bittle is scrolling through the ads in MN monthly, searching as always.

Searching for a position that he has begun to convince himself isn't there.

He graduated last year and has had unpromising auditions all around the area. He's beginning to think he may have to move again, but he likes this City. It's home now!

 

_Music News monthly: New advertisement placed Feb 12th, 4:06pm_

**Seeks** : Enthusiastic, creative cornet or trumpet player, grade excellent with jazz/funk/hip-hop background to play as one of the 7 vital parts of  7-piece band .

Play at private parties, festivals, workshops - anywhere we can get the crowd to dance, sing and smile!

 **Based** : South Yorkshire but travels across the UK. Rehearsals Sheffield. Driver preferred.

 **Style** : funk, dance, and pop from 80s to current. Wide repertoire. Solos and improvisation encouraged. No sheet music or sound reproduction equipment used.

 **Voice** : Good singing voice of any range is an advantage but enthusiasm is more important to us.

  * Full Training will be given on our methods.
  * One month probation.
  * Payscale commensurate with skills. All expenses on the road are covered.
  * Uniform (cool) provided.
  * Contact Ms Duan (Band Manager) on 07960 333 xxx7 to arrange prompt audition.



 

Well!

This advert actually caught Bitty's eye: not  _too_ boring; not too intimidating (unlike the one for the Philharmonic scheme, eek!)

'Full Training given on our methods'… That sounds intriguing! Scary?

Bitty checks out their Insta from the link.

There are posts of gigs, lots of dance floors pulsing with lights, posing with ushers and bridesmaids, silly jokes, meals en route, squawking showtunes & bouncing about in the car, posing on grand stairways in hotels, wearing flower crowns next to yurt (peaceful), slumped in a car after gigs (adorable), festivals, a pride march 🌈, enjoying slices of birthday cake.

 

They seem harmless enough. They are about his age. He only has to give it a try, after all.

Their uniform is simple, no gilt buttons or epaulettes. That's got to be a big plus?

And he did say he wants a change, after all. He wants to branch out from slow & stately Brass Bands. From playing Mayor's garden parties, National Competitions, steam gatherings and Union leaders' funerals.  He's been the First Cornet in his band now for 4 years and he's ready for a change of scene.

He really has had enough of being seen as the incredibly zany one in his circle just because he has an undercut, cooks or likes to play Beyoncé's music.

Sigh.

The guy with the drum kit looks… interesting. Bitty keeps spotting him in the back of photos. He's tall and dark and... but it's his eyes that intrigue…

Actually, they're all unnaturally tall. Good Grief!

 

Hey Mr. Bull! Let me grab those horns!

Nothing ventured, nothing gained? He dials the number, waits nervously now to speak with a Ms Duan who suggests he pop along to a house in the outskirts of the city, the very next day.

 

***

 


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Auditions today

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Where the tunes are underlined, that's a link (hopefully still active) to an external site such as YouTube for you to get a flavour of the tune.  
> They are all listed again for you at the end of the chapter.

 

###

 

Well it wasn't going well so far. A fair number of cornet and trumpet players had responded to their advert and turned up for the auditions, but most of them were let go after a short piece and a few basic questions:

  * Too shy and quiet;
  * too young (Hey, what d'you want me to do, run their IDs? She **said** she was '21' next birthday!);
  * far too quiet;
  * and, latterly, three in a row with too low a standard.



 

Jack was dreading what this last guy would be like. From what Lardo had said Jack fully expected that this kid would play them 'Nimrod' whilst marching up the hall.

Jack is grumpy. It's been a slow frustrating day.

 

+++

 

Bitty hands over a tin of flapjacks (drizzled with chocolate) that he had worry-baked last night, and introduces himself (call me Bitty, honestly - everyone does now). They all fall on the tin, ravenous, and Bitty's glad now that he nearly made himself late to go back & fetch the tin after forgetting it in his tizzy. At least he'd remembered his cornet!

 

He's setting up to play for them as they introduce themselves…

Did he just say… 'Shitty'?...

And, well, the names keep on coming!...

Ah, there's Tall-and-Dark, the drummer. This is obviously his place going by the complex drum set forming a dividing wall between their seats and the kitchen area.

The manager's name was 'Lardo'? Well, curiouser indeed. She was tiny and intimidating but there was a challenging sparkle in her eye. Seemed to say, "Don't mess this up, sonny!"

It looked like his 'section' in this ensemble would be just him, and 'Dex' the trumpet-player. This was fascinating!

 

He begins to play [Amazing Grace](https://youtu.be/WDvde0rMm7M) for them, making sure to play it stately and give it a beautiful sweet tone. His teacher would be so proud! Just before they all start to look really concerned he adds a few gentle twiddles and embellishments, then uses a key change and moves it into a version of [Despacito](https://youtu.be/AFsObmomVFA) where he can really let loose and give it some bounce.

 

Ok, they will keep listening.

The gang are smiling now, but they still want to test Bitty out with a few special challenges he would meet at their gigs. They try and think of all the things Chowder was great at: what skills do they need to replace?

"Well now Bitty, tell us, are you adaptable?" asks Ransom, "Could you fill in with another instrument if we loaned it to you?"

"Gosh, I should think so, yes! I've played trumpet, piccolo trumpet, cornet, soprano cornet, flugelhorn of course, and even a bugle? You know, one of those valveless monstrosities, they are hard work!!"

He continues, "I'm not familiar with reed instruments sorry, there was never any need for that. Likewise percussion, drums, xylophone. My French Horn is passable. Trombone I'd say I'm about a Grade 5 at the most there. Nothing like you guys, for sure!!"

"Tuba… well no, I've always been too small to manage that," admitted Bitty. Lardo ticked a note on the list she held. Bitty couldn't read her face to tell if it was a good tick, or a bad tick.

"Out of interest, do you have a soprano cornet? We don't own one, yet," mentioned Lardo.

"No, I've always borrowed one before. I did two jobs one summer just to pay for this baby," he adds, patting his cornet.

 

"Ok, an absolute basic manoeuvre," claims Dex, "you **_have_ ** to be able to play with one hand at times. Can you play for me, say  'Happy Birthday', and also wave at Lardo here with your free hand?

"Good, now count your fingers down from 5, 4, 3," Dex demonstrates the move for him. Bitty has seen how busy the band is in performances so he copies him perfectly, and for good measure he does a comedy Jazz hand along with the '-dear so-and-so'. Bitty has been used to looking after the young 3rd horn players whilst also keeping up himself. This is easy stuff!

 

"Can you hop up onto this chair and then play us a toon?" asks a tall blonde with a huge grin.

"Why, cos I'm short?!! I'll have you know I'm averagely tall in my hometown.'

"No!"

"Yes, it will help for sure," admits Dex.

"No!" pacifies Lardo, "All the players do it at times, Bitty, don't worry. Not picking on you. Well, all of 'em except Shitty with his Sousaphone, of course, he never hops anywhere!"

Bitty plays a chorus from [Uptown Funk](https://youtu.be/5VYm2PFJ9iM) for them, hopping up onto the chair to accentuate a beat, playing a chorus and then hopping down lightly.

 

_'Cause Uptown Funk gon' give it to you_

_'Cause Uptown Funk gon' give it to you_

_Saturday night, and we in the spot_

_Don't believe me, just watch, come on!_

 

_Don't believe me, just watch_

_Don't believe me, just watch_

_Don't believe me, just watch_

 

"Yeah yeah, keep playing that. Now how about dancing whilst playing, can you keep a steady rhythm?" shouts Shitty, demonstrating a side-shoe shuffle & getting to the meat of the question.

He manages it all more than gamely. After all, he was taught to march on hilly streets, sight-reading and playing extra loud all the while.

 

"Ok yeah we can work on that more. Now, you need to be able to give us good backbend action - can you match _this_?" challenges Nursey, grabbing his Sax and launching off an arpeggio into a jazz piece with full gusto and leaning well into a sexy back-bend.

Bitty raises an eyebrow, looks mildly impressed and without waiting for Nursey to finish Bitty plants his feet, bounces his knees, works his lips a few times. He brings up the Cornet and answers with a sharp staccato arpeggio in a higher key… then wows them with a soulful long embellished note, his back bending further than Nursey till his Cornet seems to be pointing to the ceiling.

"Next challenge?" his eyebrow seemed to say, once his long note ended as he straightened back up.

"Hmmph, well I wasn't warmed up," spluttered Nursey, determined not to be too impressed at Bitty's pitch control whilst managing all that.

"Bless you honey, no, you did great."

 

"Any more questions, guys?" asks Lardo. "No? Then, can I suggest you give us a moment to deliberate, Bitty? Would you like to take a hot drink out onto the balcony, perhaps? Coffee? Yes, you'll want your coat, too!"

 

\---

 

"Dex, you are the expert here. What did you think of his standard?"

"Well, he had enough volume," Dex starts counting off on his fingers, "his stamina does indeed seem good for a little guy, and his tone is as mellow as you could ask for. In the fast passages he maintained that confident pitch: he was agile without getting strident. He seems competent, but he'll have a lot of material to learn in a short time."

"Wow! Can we tell him you said that about him?" says Nursey.

"No."

"Ya know," muses Ransom, "we all of us had to learn a lot of material when we started with Brass, please! I think he has a good range, well beyond the Glenn Miller and stuff we expected.. If he weren't an avid pop fan outside of playing in bands then I would worry more… and he seemed to have good jazz instincts?..." a glance at Jack who shrugs, "and great rhythm for a horn player?..." he glances at Shitty who beams.

 

Jack is still unconvinced - but he can't put it into words why he's unsure. The other choices, however, were absolutely unsuitable, so they all agree to a month's probation - they call Bitty back inside before he freezes to the balcony rail.

 

"Let's warm you up with some good news, eh, you shivering fucking ice-block?! You have the gig!", announces Shitty in a rush of excitement.

"Oh, that's amazing, thank you all so much!"

"Yeah, congratulations! We'll announce you online later, Bitty. Will you follow us then and join in with the retweets etc.?"

"Of course Lardo, I'll keep it quiet till then, yes? Just email me whatever you need to before the rehearsal, please?"

"See you Tuesday, Bitty! It's going to be so 'swawesome!"

"Oh and Bitty, thanks for those flapjacks! I really like toffee... Just sayin'," Shitty calls down the hall with a wink.

 

As he leaves the audition, Bitty barely notices that it's begun to rain and he really doesn't care. He's looking forward to a month of hard work, determined to prove his worth.

 

 

**Notes:**

This version of '[Nimrod](https://youtu.be/oyb39zUqeq0)' is how I imagine Jack expected Bitty to sound.

 

Tunes Bitty actually played:

[Amazing Grace](https://youtu.be/WDvde0rMm7M), followed by [Despacito](https://youtu.be/AFsObmomVFA) and a little from [Uptown Funk](https://youtu.be/5VYm2PFJ9iM)

 

Tunes Bitty rejected:

[Georgia on my Mind](https://youtu.be/l9jMC-YbhEY) and [Napoli](https://youtu.be/LBpa5f35X4c)

 

The flapjacks Bitty brought are just made by eye these days, but [here's a recipe if you'd like it](https://www.bbc.com/food/recipes/apricot_and_chocolate_17370).

 

And finally, If you want to share or engage on Tumblr,  I'm @GaribaldiFigRoll for hockey, here's a [bannered post for this fic](https://garibaldifigroll.tumblr.com/post/184572933720/the-gang-have-formed-a-brass-band-getting-paid-to).


	4. Tweet tweet

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Do please let me know of any broken links here?  
> Also, if you're using a screenreader I'd love feedback on anything that needs to be changed. I always complete the Image descriptions in my work.  
> Podfics are welcome, but I'll hopefully get round to it myself in time.

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

**Notes:**

Here's a bit of fun I'm stealing from somewhere else... how about you pass on three adjectives that come to mind about this story, or this AU?

Not in a geographical location 'What3words' kind of way - that would be weird! No, just a collection of adjectives that describe your thoughts and make commenting fun & simple. I reserve the right to reply with more than 3 adjectives if necessary!

You can also [connect on Tumblr](https://garibaldifigroll.tumblr.com/post/184572933720/the-gang-have-formed-a-brass-band-getting-paid-to)


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The First Rehearsal

Even before he arrived at the first rehearsal Bitty was working hard on his homework, learning some regular pieces and watching the 'tape' that Band Manager Lardo had sent him.

'Tape’ was in fact an email with a link to an annotated playlist of online video clips, but she insisted it be called 'tape', which was just one of the many Band Language Quirks he was picking up on from their conversations.

Clearly this month was going to be a steep learning curve.

 

Most of the videos showed the whole band performing, which was great fun, but Bitty was here to learn about the ‘plays’ and the… Bitty could only describe it as choreography as he watched the band moving around itself like clockwork.

The band constantly shuffles around Shitty, the key player who rarely moved. It would appear he has enough to do just carrying his Sousaphone!

 

***

 

***

 

“Welcome Bitty, I'm Jack. Glad you're here early. Shall I show you round a bit before the horde arrives?”

“That's great, yes please.”

“Shoes all go on here, please,” prompts Jack. He points at a huge shoe-shelf that was mostly empty except for a pair of vile yellow trainers and a battered pair of skates. It reminded Bitty of the rack next to an outdoor swimming pool at that campsite last summer.

“You get a lot of visitors?” chirps Bitty as he pushes his shoes off and sets them on the middle shelf.

“Ha! Mostly just the band and their massive feet.”

“Yeah, they are all kinda big, huh?” agrees Bitty. “Except Lardo. At least I'm not the smallest.”

“Yeah, not  _ quite _ the smallest. So let's show you round? There's a loo right here," and Jack points to a room with a cartoonish throne sign on the door.

"And next there, it's a laundry room, which is pretty busy just now with all the uniforms."

"What!" says Bitty, "You get all the uniforms? All the time?"

"Yes! I get lumbered with all the uniforms. But it's best that way cos I'm working from home unlike most of the others, and I do hire in help from the apartment block's cleaners some mornings so - it's cool!"

 

Jack leads Bitty along towards the open part of his flat and points, saying, "You can leave your cornet case on the table in here, Bittle. We'll be talking a few things over with Lardo first, can't start noise up yet," he says glancing at the huge clock on the wall.

He's showing Bitty to a pair of sturdy folding tables against the far wall of a large, warm open space. The tables make Bitty feel like he's in some community centre rather than Jack's home.

However, above the tables there’s serious hifi on chest-height racks, a huge TV screen mounted on the wall and impressive speakers at the sides.

Along the side-wall is a massive open cube-shelving unit where Jack shows him they keep the band's equipment. There is the sound equipment in travel cases, also various percussion instruments, handy multi-coloured water bottles (with logo & names printed on) and multi-charging stations for everyone's phones and tablets.

 

They hear the bell ring and Jack heads off to let them in, saying, "This'll be Shitty and Lardo!"

Bitty looks around the room as he unpacks his Cornet, itching to get started and to meet the rest of the Band.

He can see that ample accommodations have been made for big guys and their gear in the rest of the open-plan flat. A few comfy couches are pushed back under huge windows (can Bitty see a gorgeous balcony, too?) leaving a large space for the band to stand in, around a central corral of music stands.

Jack's Drum Kit is permanently set up at their rear, with a screen on rollers. For rehearsals, Jack sticks to the (mobile) set he uses for gigs, but sometimes he'll shift to sit at the full set to work out a new arrangement with the band.

Behind that, a simple open kitchen with a colourful abstract painting. Off to one side a dining table and modern wooden seat structure that reminds Bitty of a settle in his late Great-Grandmother's house.

Ransom and Holster follow right on the heels of Lardo, and while they are all just getting unpacked, Nursey and Dex arrive.

 

***

 

Ransom & Holster chat excitedly with Bitty about the local ice hockey team, Sheffield Steelers. Bitty admits that he has watched a few games since moving to the city but really prefers figure skating.

"I competed until I was 12, but then band competitions took over my time!" he tells them.

Holster confirms that all the band are big fans of the local team, and in fact Band Bylaw #3 states, ' _ No gig shall be booked to clash with any of the Steelers' playoff games, or with any home games without prior consent of  _ all _ band members _ .'

"Wow! That's fan dedication! Soooo, what are the other bylaws?" asks Bitty.

"Well," says Lardo, "they are written up on the underside of that folding table for posterity, but I'll be emailing you a copy today."

 

***

 

"Alright, settle down. Welcome everyone, especially to Eric here," says Jack.

“Yay,” cheers the group.

"Aw! Call me Bitty, everybody, please!"

 

Lardo clears her throat and begins, knowing everyone will be listening to her as she does her Manager Bit, "Okay. Our goal for today is to make sure Bitty here is fully able to replace Chowder during the next month for those gigs he's backing out of so's he can rehearse with The You-Know-Who's."

"D'you mean The Sharks?" asks Bitty.

"How d'you know that? It's a deadly secret!" exclaims Shitty.

"Well, I do know how to use Twitter?! Please, that boy is so obvious!"

 

"Anyway… the gigs we need Bitty to cover are the long-distance ones and of course the EWR…," says Lardo.

"Easter Wedding Roadie, an annual event, hard slog, very profitable," hisses Ransom from his seat next to Bitty.

"It made sense," continues Lardo, "for Chowder not to do gigs that involve roadies. I've updated all your schedules o’ course…”

"But! The very next gig we have on is a last minute booking, this Friday at the Kenwood Hotel. Thank You all, by the way, for your prompt notes confirming you had heard about that. You're all getting so much better," staring at Shitty.

"Now, Chowder is technically available for Friday, so no pressure on Bitty taking this one on, if he doesn't feel ready... but I propose that we see how we all feel at the end of this rehearsal, ok?"

Lardo continues, "I figured if they don't find us 110% perfect they won't complain cos they're just so happy we can fill in for The Aces having pulled out…? It's a good in-at-the-deep-end gig! But let's crack on and see how it all works out, eh?"

They discuss the client's requirements and what the gig may need, planning a setlist outline. Lardo passes a tablet to B with the tunes they agree are definites/necessary, and she sets up his list on the Band's app, so that he has the info when he is at home, too. (They use an app that Dex started developing years ago at Manchester University when he got a double-first degree in Music & Computing.) Bitty knows a few of the tunes already and he reacts to them with suggestions for a Cornet solo.

They agree to work on sorting one of them out at the end of rehearsal, if all goes well.

 

Bittle asks, "Hey, I know we're on the top floor here, but even so, don't you get noise complaints?"

"Well no, you see, we're very lucky there," explains Jack. "My family owns the building so I'm sort of the landlord here. All their leases have an agreement in them about what is acceptable from us - number of rehearsals per week, timeslots, number of hours, curfew, volume etc. There's added soundproofing all around us here and we cannot open the windows during rehearsals. The neighbouring flats (sideways or below here) are all single occupancy, no children to disturb."

"Yup, it's cool. They're chill people," confirms Nursey.

"Hmm, Nurse  **would** say that, he's one of the neighbours! Dex too."

Ransom adds, "The residents get royally spoilt, man! They all get free annual cinema passes, to use for this time or not as they wish. And every summer we strongarm some friends, put on a charity gig in the park - they all get free tickets to that too!"

"Soooo yeah, that strict curfew? We need to crack on, we're out of meeting-time and sliding into allowed-to-be-noisy-time!" prompts Lardo.

Bitty had many more questions (Jack's family own this whole gorgeous building? What? Are they Steel Magnates? The park gig sounds like fun, what's the charity? And eek!!  - he's here to replace someone who now plays for The Sharks?! No pressure!) - but he saved those questions for another time.

 

The rehearsal itself was as gruelling as Bitty had expected - a flurry of instructions, sight-reading and frantic notations. It went so fast Bitty barely noticed how much he was dancing along, or smiling. The others noticed, though!

The moment curfew hit, all the band packed up their instruments, and roughly righted the room back from a rehearsal space to a lounge so that they could head for the kitchen table where Jack was already warming dishes and laying out bowls of food.

They move all the instrument cases to the hallway, while Dex and Nursey fold then stack the folding tables behind a custom built structure which also features some decorative fretwork and textural elements. Lardo shows Bitty how to tilt and then push the music stand array off to rest by the wall (they are clamped together, with two castors added). Then Holster & Ransom bring the couches forward and set one to face the TV screen with a chunky coffee table in front. 

 

In the kitchen diner, Jack had a delicious fragrant meal made ready for them. Stools magically appeared for those slowcoaches who missed out on the settle. As Bitty tucked into the beautifully fresh tabbouleh and warmed falafel, listening to the gossip and chirping going on around him, he caught Jack's eye.

"This is delicious, Jack! Homemade?"

"Yup, it's all mine except for Holster's chilli dish," pointing, "the muffins you brought of course (thank you again) and the brownies. Shitty brought those. So, you know…"

"So…?"

"So, don't have them if you're driving."

"Ohhh, I see. Right. Good to know."

They nodded at each other and Bitty admitted that he was starving enough already without adding on munchies. "It was hard work this week, but it's been good to get to know the band better today. And I do feel like I'm getting there."

"Well if you need extra practise we can meet again to do that? Maybe Thursday morning after 10.30?”

"All of us? I couldn't ask that!"

"No! That would be too much since we have Chowder available if we need him, but maybe just me? And Dex might think it's useful too."

"Great idea, that's very kind."

"Talking of how Bitty's doing," interrupted Lardo, "what do we think, is he up to joining in on Friday?"

"Well gosh I- "

"I think," pronounces Shitty, "ahem, I think, that if this bouncing ball of motherfuckin' sunshine can grace us on Friday then not only are WE damn lucky but the birthday boy will also be counting his lucky stars!"

"Well gosh I- "

"I think you're right…"

"He'll do okay, I guess," says Dex.

"Wow! Bitty, you're in! High Praise!!" says Lardo.

"Well then, yes, thanks you guys! I'm going to do you proud," smiled Bitty.

 

“Well then, we have something for you!” says Nursey, pulling a parcel out from under the settle.

"We got the size small, hope that fits ok!"

Nursey grandly presents Bitty with the parcel and he opens it to reveal his first Brass, please! band T-shirt, with his name printed across the back.

As he's putting it on, his phone beeps. It's a notification from a group chat, named ‘Flapjack Addicts Anonymous’.

Bitty has been added to the group!

Oh, what fools!

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I can't prove it, but I believe the muffins Bitty made were like [this](https://www.nigella.com/recipes/members/sasus-sticky-toffee-muffins/)
> 
> The dates make them extra traditional.


End file.
